Past and Future
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: Dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering kita dengar, tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena selalu ada rahasia tersembunyi di balik itu semua / AU/ #SHDL 2015 / [Fairy Tale : Si kerudung merah dan serigala]


Past and Future

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, abal-abal

.

 **#SHDL_2015**

[Fairy tale : Si Kerudung Merah dan Serigala]

.

.

Hutan yang terletak tak jauh dari desa menjadi saksi bisu akan kisah yang terjadi antara si kerudung merah dan Serigala. Sang Serigala mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari si kerudung merah, dan itu berhasil. Kerudung merah kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kerudung merah yang merasa marah, mengutuk sang serigala. Kutukan tersebut akan terus berlanjut pada keturunan serigala dan kutukan itu hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh kerudung merah sendiri dan keturunannya kelak.

Kisah ini menjadi sangat terkenal didesa dan menjadi sebuah dongeng yang sering diceritakan pada anak-anak di desa agar mereka tidak berani menginjakkan kaki di hutan tempat serigala itu tinggal, menunggu Kerudung merah datang untuk menghilangkan kutukan yang diberikannya, karena kesalahan yang dibuat serigala lah yang membuatnya kini terasingkan dan tidak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki didesa.

Ratusan tahun berlalu, dan kisah tersebut masih terus diperdengarkan hingga saat ini. Mereka yang mendengar kisah itupun masih tidak berani memasuki hutan karena takut akan bertemu serigala yang diyakini masih menempati hutan tersebut.

.

Past and Future

.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian berbahan kulit, mengenakan jubah yang lumayan panjang dan lengkap dengan anak panah beserta busurnya yang diletakkan dipunggung, dari pakaian serta peralatan yang dibawaanya, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah seorang pemburu. Pemburu itu saat ini tengah berada di pinggir hutan seperti sedang mengamati hutan tersebut. Hutan itu terlihat sangat gelap, padahal ini baru pinggiran hutan saja.

"Sasuke, kau yakin akan masuk ke dalam sana ?", Seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut bewarna kuning cerah itu bertanya pada pemuda yang ada disampingnya, pemburu itu.

"Hn", jawab pemburu yang bernama Sasuke itu singkat.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirimu sendiri disaat genting seperti ini ?", pemuda yang ada di samping Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal mendengar jawaban temannya ini.

"Iya. Kalau kau takut, kau tidak perlu ikut Naruto", kata Sasuke dengan menoleh pada temannya, Naruto.

"Siapa yang takut ?", Naruto mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sadar kakimu gemetaran ?", Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kaki Naruto yang memang jika diperhatikan bergetar hebat. Seperti orang yang ketakutan, atau memang saat ini Naruto sedang takut.

"I-ini karena aku lelah. Kita sudah berjalan seharian kesini dan dari tadi aku hanya berdiri saja, karena itu kakiku gemetaran", Naruto masih mencoba mengelak.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja", Sasuke kembali mengamati hutan lebat yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau harus berburu sendiri hanya untuk menangkap seekor kelinci ?. Kau kan bisa membelinya di pasar, pasti ada banyak"

"Itu berbeda"

"Apanya yang beda ?"

"Kau tahukan kelinci itu nanti akan aku berikan pada Kaa-san sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan aku ingin memberikannya dengan hasil buruanku sendiri", Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau kau membelinya di pasar dasn mengatakan pada Mikoto baa-san itu hasil buruanmu sendiri, itu akan lebih mudah", Naruto masih mencoba menbujuk Sasuke agar tidak masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka berbohong", Sasuke tetap menolak

"Berbohonglah untuk kali ini saja. Kau tidak tahu kalau hutan itu tempat tinggal serigala. Bagaimana jika kau tidak menemukan kelinci dan malah bertemu dengan Serigala itu. Kau pasti akan menjadi mangsanya", Naruto tetap bersikukuh agar Sasuke tidak pergi ke dalam hutan.

"Kau masih percaya dengan dongeng anak-anak seperti itu, Naruto ?"

"Hei, kalau ini memang sekedar dongeng, kau pikir kenapa para penduduk desa sampai saat ini tetap tidak ada yang berani memasuki hutan ?"

"Itu karena mereka semua pengecut yang percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak akan masuk ke hutan itu. Lebih baik aku menunggumu disini", Naruto akhirnya menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke.

"Hn", setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke memasuki hutan lebat itu dengan hati-hati.

.

Past and Future

.

Suasana dalam hutan terasa mencekam dan lembab. Pohon-pohon besar tumbuh sangat lebat dan berdekatan sehingga hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang saja untuk Sasuke melewatinya. Busur dan panah telah siap sedia di kedua tangannya, berjaga-jaga jika ada buruannya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sasuke sudak berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam hutan, tapi dirinya masih belum juga menemukan binatang buruannya. Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke sekelebat bayangan putih. Sasuke yang merasa itu adalah hewan yang tengah diburunya, mengikuti jejak bayangan itu. Objek bayangan itu akhirnya berhenti dan sekilas, sasuke melihat ekor berwarna putih, bagian tubuhnya tidak terlihat selain ekornya karena tertutup oleh batang pohon. Tapi objek itu terlihat lebih besar untuk ukuran seekor kelinci. Sudahlah, walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkan kelinci, setidaknya Sasuke harus pulang dengan hasil buruan yang lain. Sasuke mendekat dan mulai mengarahkan panahnya pada objek tersebut.

'Srek'

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menginjak dahan pohon, itu membuat buruannya sadar akan keberadaan Sasuke dan buruan itu segera melarikan diri dari sana. Sasuke yang sudah menemukan buruannya, tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya. Dengan sigap Sasuke menembakkan anak panahnya pada buruannya itu. Hutan yang lebat sama sekali tidak membatasi keakuratannya dalam membidik Sasaran dan 'Jleb', panah itu tepat mengenai buruannya dan membuat buruannya itu terjatuh dan berguling kebawah karena tanah di dalam hutan yang sedikit miring.

"Aauw", Tunggu dulu, apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar ?. Dia tadi sepertinya mendengar suara perempuan dari arah buruannya jatuh. Tapi mana mungkin, itu pasti hanya halusinasi Sasuke saja. Sasuke mulai berjalan ketempat buruannya, dia harus segera mengambilnya sebelum hewan lain yang memangsanya.

"Auhh... Sakit", Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan, ini bukan halusinasi. Mana mungkin dia menghalusinasikan hal yang sama dua kali dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Dan lagi suara rintihan perempuan itu kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Sasuke yang penasaran berjalan dengan cepat ke sumber suara.

Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian serba putih sedang terduduk di tanah dengan lengan sebelah kanannya yang terkena anak panah. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu anak panah yang tadi digunakan Sasuke untuk memanah buruannya. Sasuke menghampiri gadis tersebut dengan tergesa karena merasa bersalah. Walaupun Sasuke tidak membidikkan anak panahnya pada gadis tersebut, Sasuke tetap merasa bersalah karena anak panahnya melukai gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", Sasuke langsung berjongkok di depan gadis itu dan menanyakan keadaanya. Gadis itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, dan secara reflek bergerak mundur ke belakang, menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati gadis didepannya, gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya dan bola mata yang putih tanpa pupil, belum lagi pipinya yang dihiasi warna merah alami. Satu kata untuk mendefinisikan gadis di hadapannya ini, Cantik. Gadis yang merasa terus diperhatikan oleh Sasuke itu malah semakin ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin memburuku ?. A-aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di desa", gadis itu berkata pada Sasuke. Dia mencoba tenang, kalau sampai dia menjadi gugup dan ketakutan lebih dari ini, itu akan menjadi hal yang buruk baginya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?. Aku tidak sedang memburumu, dan lagi kau bilang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di desa. Apa selama ini kau tinggal di hutan ?", Sasuke mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan gadis itu, jelas-jelas tadi Sasuke sedang memburu seekor hewan bukan seorang gadis.

"Bu-bukankah kalian, penduduk desa, yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki ke desa",jelas gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti", Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Kau harus segera diobati. Kau tidak lihat lukamu masih mengeluarkan darah ?", Sasuke kembali mendekati gadis itu.

"Ja-jangan mendekat"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu saja", Sasuke semakin dekat dengan gadis itu dan mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kyaaa...", saking takutnya gadis itu sampai berteriak dan menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar teriakan gadis di depannya, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya teriakan dari gadis itu yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya. Telinga kecil muncul di sela-sela rambut gadis itu, tapi bukan telinga manusia, itu seperti telinga rubah atau serigala. Belum lagi ekor putih panjang yang menjuntai dari balik tubuhnya. Kali ini Sasuke yang menjadi ketakutan dan berjalan mundur menjauhi gadis itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya ?", Sasuke bertanya pada gadis itu

"Eeh ?,.. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ?. Bukannya kau datang kesini untuk memburuku ?", gadis itu malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang memburumu?"

"La-lalu, kenapa kau memanahku ?"

"Aku bukan memanahmu, aku memanah hewan berwarna putih yang menjadi buruanku", Jelas Sasuke.

'Itu aku', batin Gadis itu, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Sasuke, jadilah ia hanya bisa mengatakan, "M-maaf.. Aku salah paham"

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa ?", Sasuke masih terus bertanya.

"A-Aku...Auh...", gadis itu tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena lengannya yang masih tertancap anak panah semakin terasa sakit dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke yang melihat gadis itu menjadi iba, dan rasa takutnya menghilang. Walaupun kemunculan ekor dan telinga aneh dari tubuh gadis itu sejenak membuatnya takut, Sasuke tetap merasa bersalah karena telah melukainya dan kembali berjalan mendekati gadis itu tanpa ragu. Lagipula sepertinya gadis itu tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Akan aku obati lukamu", Sasuke mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang selalu dibawanya saat berburu untuk berjaga-jaga jika dirinya terluka. Sasuke menyobek lengan baju gadis tersebut untuk memudahkannya mencabut anak panah yang masih menempel di lengan gadis itu dan mengobati lukanya.

"Siapa namamu ?", Sasuke bertanya pada gadis tersebut tapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari pekerjaanya.

"Hi-hinata... Tu-tuan sendiri siapa ?", tanya gadis yang bernama Hinata itu balik

"Sasuke", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke selesai mengobati Hinata, luka Hinata kini telah terbungkus rapi dalam balutan perban yang terbuat dari kain. Walaupun pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tapi rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan lukanya masih tetap terasa dan itu membuat Hinata kesulitan menggerakkan lengannya.

"Te-terima kasih, Sa-Sasuke-san", Kata Hinata sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Sama-sama"

Suasana hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Hinata yang dari tadi terus menunduk dan Sasuke yang hendak bertanya lebih lanjut siapa Hinata sebenarnya juga merasa sulit mengatakannya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-san bisa ada disini ?", Hinata akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Berburu", Hinata mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sasuke.

"Kau..."

"Y-ya ?"

"Kau siapa ah bukan, kau itu apa ?. Kenapa bisa ada telinga dan ekor hewan yang muncul dari tubuhmu ?", Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal yang sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sa-sasuke-san tidak pernah mendengar kisah kerudung merah dan serigala ?", bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Pernah. Memangnya apa hubungannya kisah itu denganmu ?"

"Ka-kalau begitu Sasuke-san pasti tahukan kalau di hutan ini ditinggali oleh serigala yang telah dikutuk oleh kerudung merah".

"Hn. Memangnya kau itu serigala yang dimaksud dalam kisah itu ?", Sasuke menyimpulakannya sendiri.

"Le-lebih tepatnya aku ini keturunan serigala itu"

"Kalau begitu telinga dan ekor ini asli ?", Sasuke menarik salah satu telinga Hinata dengan sedikit kencang untuk melihat keasliannya.

"A-auh.. Ja-jangan ditarik, tentu saja ini asli. A-aku kan sudah bilang, ka-kalau aku ini keturunan serigala", Hinata mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang sepertinya senang sekali menarik-narik telingan kecilnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memiliki tubuh manusia ?"

"I-itu kemampuan kami sejak dulu. Kami bisa berubah menjadi serigala maupun manusia sesuka hati kami", jelas Hinata

"Aku pernah dengar kalau serigala terkena kutukan dari kerudung merah, kutukan macam apa ?", tanya Sasuke -lagi-

"Y-yang sedang kau lihat sekarang ini"

"Maksudmu telinga dan ekor ini ?. Bukannya serigala sejak dulu memang memiliki ekor dan telingan seperti ini ?"

"Y-ya.. Tapi telinga dan ekor ini akan muncul hanya saat kami berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seekor serigala, saat kami menjadi manusia, kami akan sepenuhnya berfisik seperti manusia pada umumnya", Hinata kembali mejelaskannya pada Sasuke

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?. Menurutku ini cukup bagus, walau awalnya terlihat menyeramkan"

"A-apanya yang bagus. Ka-kami jadi ditakuti oleh manusia gara-gara telinga dan ekor ini muncul tiba-tiba saat kami berubah menjadi manusia", Hinata merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kami harus takut pada kalian ?"

"Kenapa ?. Te-tentu saja karena kami ini serigala, bahkan Sasuke tadi merasa takut saat tiba-tiba telinga dan ekorku muncul", Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak kali diakuinya dia sedikit ketakutan saat melihat Hinata yang memiliki telingan dan ekor serigala.

"Tapi tadi saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu tubuhmu masih baik-baik saja tanpa telinga dan ekor itu"

"I-itu karena tadi aku mencoba bersikap tenang saat bertemu dengan Sasuke-san. A-aku merasa gugup dan takut saat Sasuke-san malah semakin mendekat, ku-kukira Sasuke san akan melakukan hal buruk padaku, ka-karena itulah telinga dan ekor ini muncul", Hinata masih setia menjelaskannya pada Sasuke dengan sedetail-detailnya.

"Jadi, kau akan berubah seperti ini jika sedang merasa gugup dan takut saja ?", ya ampun, kenapa orang ini banyak sekali bertanya. Hinata akhirnya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. Setelah obrolan panjang mereka, keheningan kembali tercipta. Sasuke jadi mengerti dan paham benar bahwa kisah dongeng yang sering didengarnya saat masik anak-anak dulu benar adanya. Bukti dari kebenaran kisah itu bahkan saat ini sedang ada tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama disini, temanku pasti sudah sangat kesal menungguku", Sasuke berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"A-apa Sasuke-saan akan kembali lagi kesini ?", walau malu karena menanyakan hal ini pada seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya, tapi Hinata memberanikan diir, karena dalam hati Hinata berharap Sasuke akan datang kembali dan menemuinya. Hinata sudah merasa cukup kesepian karena hidup sendirian di hutan, karena para serigala lainnya seperti Hinata memilih untuk tinggal di kedalaman hutan yang cukup jauh dari peradapan manusia. Hinata yang memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi malah memilih untuk tetap berada di hutan yang berbatasan dengan desa karena dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Hinata suka saat melihat para manusia yang berkeliran di dekat hutan, dan Hinata ingin sekali bisa menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka.

"Kalau kau minta, aku akan datang", kata Sasuke

"Ka-kalau begitu datanglah lagi besok. A-aku bisa membantumu berburu, karena aku ini cu-cukup pandai dalam hal melacak", Hinata menjawab cepat agar Sasuke kembi lagi besok.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok", Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Ada pemandangan yang Hinata lewatkan saat itu, Hinata tidak melihat senyuman yang mengembang dari Sasuke. Walau terlihat biasa saja dalam menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa senang mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang seolah memintanya untuk datang kembali. Karena tanpa diminta pun, Sasuke pasti akan datang kembali menemui Hinata.

.

Past and Future

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan hampir setiap hari Sasuke akan datang menemui Hinata di dalam hutan. Seperti janjinya pada Sasuke saat Sasuke datang kembali untuk menemuinya, Hinata akan membantu Sasuke berburu mangsanya. Hinata yang memiliki penciuman yang tajam dan sangat mahir dalam hal berburu karena itulah pekerjaan sehari-hari yang dilakukannya, sangat banyak membantu Sasuke dalam pemburuannya. Sasuke selalu mendapatkan banyak buruan dan jika kembali kedesa, dis akan menjual hasil buruannya itu ke pasar. Sasuke yang awalnya ditemani Naruto sampai pinngir hutan, kali ini memilih untuk berangkat sendirian, karena takut temannya itu akan mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya di dalam hutan bersama dengan Hinata.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Hinata masih membantu Sasuke berburu. Kali ini Sasuke mendapatkan buruan yang cukup besar, yaitu seekor rusa jantan. Setelah berhasil menangkap hasil buruannya, Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di akar-akar pohon yang besar. Sasuke duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya, sedangkan Hinata duduk manis dipangkuan Sasuke dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu tangannya pada pinngang Hinata.

Posisi mereka saat ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih walau meraka masih belum tahum, apa status hubungan mereka saat ini, tapi ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Entah bagaimana awalnya, tapi mereka merasa cukup dengan keadaan hubungan mereka saat ini.

Sasuke membelai rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memejamkam matanya mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan menenangkan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau cantik", Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sasuke-kun", bahkan sekarang Hinata tidak tergagap lagi saat berbicara dengan Sasuke, cara memanggil Hinata pada Sasuke pun kini sudah berubah.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya", wajah Hinata mulai memanas mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bahkan saat gugup pun kau terlihat sangat manis"

"Si-siapa yang gugup ?. Aku tidak mungkin merasa gugup hanya dengan mendengar godaanmu"

"Lihat, ekor dan telingamu muncul", Sasuke menunjuk ekor dan telinga Hinata yang memang akan muncul saat Hinata tengah gugup.

Ukhh, Hinata lupa tentang kutukan itu. Hinata malu sekali, tapi bukannya menjauh dari Sasuke, Hinata malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan menenggelamkan Wajahnya di lipatan leher Sasuke untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin bertambah merah. Sasuke yang melihat perilaku manis dari Hinata itu tersenyum, dan kali ini melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata sepenuhnya berada dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Kau akan terus bersamaku kan ?", entah kenapa Hinata ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya setiap hari Hinata menunggu kedantangan Sasuke, Hinata selalu merasa was-was jika Sasuke tidak akan lagi menemui dirinya. Belum lagi status hubungan mereka yang belum jelas, itu membuat Hinata merasa bingung dengan perasaan Sasuke padanya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku"

"Jangan Khawatir, aku akan selalu datang menemuimu"

"Kalau saja aku bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini, aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku juga bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun kembali ke desa dan kita bisa hidup bersama tanpa harus bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini", Ada nada kesedihan yang tersirat dari setiap ucapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ?. Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, aku tetap mencintaimu", Kata Sasuke mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. Saking terkejutnya , Hinata sampai tidak sadar kalau telinga dan ekornya telah menghilang, dan ia kembali ke wujud manusia sepenuhnya. Hinata mencoba mencari kebenaran ucapannya melalui kedua mata Sasuke. Tidak, Sasuke tidak berbohong, bahkan tidak ada sorot penyesalan sedikitpun, yang ada hanyalah keyakinan kuat saat Sasuke mengucapkan kata sakral itu.

Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke menitikkan air mata bahagia. Jadi selama ini bukan hanya dirinya yang mencintai, tapi Sasuke juga mencintainya. Sejak awal, Hinata sudah memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata terlalu takut mengungkapkannya karena kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan serigala sedangkan Sasuke adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada bersamanya di salam hutan.

Tapi mendengar Sasuke sendiri yang mengungkapkan perasaanya terlebih dulu, membuat kepercayaan diri Hinata muncul dan dia merasa sangat bahagia karena hal itu.

"Jangan menangis, kau tidak senang aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu ?", Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hinata.

"Tidak, justru karena merasa sangat senang aku menangis", Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar gadis aneh", sindir Sasuke

"Dan sayangnya kau mencintai gadis aneh ini", Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau masih lelah ?", tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terlelap dalam pangkuannya.

"Hm. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku ingin istirahat lebih lama lagi, boleh kan ?"

"Baik, istirahatlah"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Apa kau percaya jika kita mengharapkan sesuatu seblum tidur, harapan itu akan terwujud saat kita terbangun ?", tanya Hinata yang masih sanggup menahan kantuk yang melandanya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu, apa kau sendiri percaya ?"

"Aku percaya"

"Lalu apa harapanmu ?"

"Aku ingin kutukan ini hilang dan aku bisa bersama dengan Sasuke kembali ke desa", Hinata mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan tetap disisimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu", Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke mendengar dengkuran halus dari Hinata. Ternyata gadisnya itu sudah terlelap sejak ia selesai mengungkapkan harapannya.

.

Past and Future

.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan saat ini. Bahkan ia seperti sedang melayang. Lebih anehnya lagi, Hinata tidak tahu sekarang dirinya sedang berada dimana. Hinata seperti berada di dalam hutan, tapi entah kenapa hutan yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini terasa berbeda dengan hutan yang ditinggalinya. Selain itu, bukankah tadi dia sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. Lalu kemana perginya Sasuke sekarang.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri hutan itu. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Seorang gadis yang mengenakan kerudung merah berjalan kearahnya, tapi gadis itu seolah tidak melihatnya. Hinata takut-taku menghampiri gadis itu, dan hendak menanyakan perihal dimana dia sekarang berada saat ini.

"Ma-maaf, apa anda tahu ini di-", Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, ia terkejut. Gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya tidak hanya bertidak seolah tidak melihatnya, atau memang sosok itu tidak melihatnya, tapi karena baru saja gadis itu berjalan melewatinya. Menembus tubuhnya.

Setelah tersadar dalam keterkejutannya, Hinata memilih mengikuti gadis berkerudung merah itu karena jika berjalan sendiri pun dia tidak tahu akan kemana lagi. Hinata mengamati gadis itu dari belakang, gadis itu sekilas nampak seperti dirinya. Tinggi badannya, dan warna rambutnya kalau tidak salah juga mirip dengannya, walaupun hinata tadi tidak sepenuhnya memperhatikan wajah gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir untuk apa gadis itu berjalan sendirian ditengah hutan seperti ini.

Gadis itu menghentika langkahnya, dan secara otomatis membuat Hinata juga menghentikan langkah. Hinata berjalan kedepan gadis itu untuk melihat penyebab gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata melihat seekor serigala berwarna coklat berdiri didepan gadis itu. Hinata panik, bagaimana kalau gadis itu sampai dimangsa serigala. Citra kaum serigala sudah cukup buruk, dan Hinata tidak mau itu bertambah buruk karena gadis yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya menjadi mangsa serigala. Tapi apa daya, hinata yang saat ini hanyalah seperti angin lalu yang tidak terlihat dan tidak diketahui keberadaanya, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya berdiri diantara serigala dan kerudung merah dan melihat adegan selanjutnya yang akan terjadi antara serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah merasa sedikit familiar dengan serigala di depannya ini, juga gadis berkerudung merah dibelakangnya.

Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut saat melihat serigala coklat didepannya ini berubah menjadi sosok pria yang gagah. Tunggu dulu, Hinata kenal betul dengan sosok itu, dia... Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali 'Hinata' ?"

'Deg'

Kalau dirinya tidak terlihat, kenapa Sasuke yang disini bisa memanggil namanya ?.

"Maaf 'Sasuke-kun', kau tahu sendiri jika aku harus selalu sembunyi-sembunyi jika datang kemari untuk menemuimu", Suara itu mirip dengan suara Hinata, tapi Hinata bukan orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu, melainkan gadis berkerudung merah yang ada di belakangnya. Hinata menoleh ke gadis itu dan kali ini lebih terkejut lagi. Gadis berkerudung merah itu membuka kerudungnya dan kali ini Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Bukan hanya serigala itu yang mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi gadis berkerudung merah itu juga memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Bahkan memiliki nama yang sama dengannya.

Hinata terlalu syok, dia mencoba merangkai kembali kejadian ini dari awal, gadis berkerudung merah dan serigala itu memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan dirinya. Bahkan nama mereka pun sama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tunggu dulu, Hinata baru tersadar akan satu hal. Gadis yang mirip dengannya itu, bukankah mengenakan kerudung bewarna merah. Ditambah lagi dia tadi menyaksikan sendiri serigala yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu berubah menjadi manusia, sama seperti dirinya.

Ini hampir mirip dengan kisah tentang kerudung merah dan serigala yang bertemu di hutan. Benar, bukan hanya mirip, tapi ini adalah kisah sebenarnya antara kerudung merah dan serigala. Apa ini semacam gambaran masa lalunya dengan Sasuke ?.

Hinata yang sudah mulai paham tentang keadaannya mulai memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan Hinata lain yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Penduduk desa masih melarangmu untuk bertemu denganku ?", 'Sasuke' kembali bertanya pada 'Hinata'.

"Kita berbeda, kau tahu itu. Karena itulah mereka mencoba memisahkan kita", 'Hinata' mencoba memberi penjelasan pada 'Sasuke'.

"Sampai kapan kita harus bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini ?. Walaupun kita berbeda, tapi kami pun para serigala memiliki hati, sama seperti kalian para manusia. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah mau mengerti hal itu", 'Sasuke' mengungkapkan kegundahannya pada 'Hinata'.

"Aku mengerti 'Sasuke'-kun", 'Hinata berjalan mendekati 'Sasuke' dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau saja tidak akan cukup untuk membuat kita terus bersama", walau mengatakan itu, 'Sasuke' tetap membalas pelukan 'Hinata' padanya.

"Karena itulah kita ada disini sekarang 'Sasuke'-kun. Walaupun kita tidak bisa dipersatukan sekarang, aku ingin keturunan kita kelak bisa hidup bersama tanpa memandang perbedaan antara manusia dan serigala sepertimu", Benar, inilahawal mula kerudung merah mengutuk sang serigala dan menjadikan keadaanya seperti Hinata saat ini.

Setelah melihat semuanya, Hinata paham akan satu hal. Kerudung merah bukan mengutuk serigala karena kemarahannya saat serigala mencuri 'sesuatu' dari dirinya. Karena 'sesuatu' yang dicuri dari kerudung merah itu tidak lain adalah hati si kerudung merah. Ya, serigala yang seharusnya memangsa kerudung merah malah jatuh hati pada kerudung merah dan begitu pula sebalikknya. Karena penduduk desa merasa bahwa hubungan keduanya terasa tabu, akhirnya mengasingkan serigala di dalam hutan dan di larang keras memasuki desa.

Tapi cinta serigala dan kerudung merah tidak tergoyahkan meski keduanya terpaksa harus berpisah. Si kerudung merah yang memiliki kekuatan magis akhirnya mengutuk sang serigala, tapi bukan karena marah pada serigala yang telah mencuri hatinya. Tapi untuk menyatukan keturunannya dengan keturunan Serigala kelak, karena cara mematahkan kutukan kerudung merah tersebut adalah saat keturunan dari kerudung merah mencintai keturunan sang serigala dengan sepenuh hatinya tanpa memandang keadaan dari masing-masing belah pihak. Terdengar klise memang, tapi hanya dengan cinta yang tulus dari hati, dan itu cukup untuk mematahkan kutukannya.

Cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tiba-tiba saja muncul seperti menarik Hinata ke dalamnya. Hinata juga samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Apa kau baik-baik saja ?", Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hinata masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa ?", Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kita dimana ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?. Tentu saja kita di dalam hutan. Kau tadi tertidur dan terus menggumamkan kata-kata aneh", kata Sasuke

"Aneh seperti apa ?", Hinata jadi bingung sendiri, bukannya tadi dia berada di dalam hutan tempat kerudung merah dan serigala bertemu.

"Kau terus mengatakan hal-hal seperti kerudung merah dan serigala, semacam itu", Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkatannya, pasalnya dia sendiri pun tidak terlalu jelas mendengar gumaman Hinata saat tengah tertidur.

Maksudnya Hinata tadi mengigau, kalau begitu yang dilihatnya dari tadi tentang serigala dan kerudung merah hanyalah mimpinya saja.

"Aku memimpikan hal aneh"

"Hal aneh seperti apa ?"

"Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dan Sasuke-kun dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku yang di dalam mimpi bukanlah serigala, melainkan kerudung merah dan Sasuke dalam mimpiku adalah serigala", Hinata mencoba menceritakan mimpinya itu pada Sasuke.

"Lalu ?"

"Kisah yang sering kita dengar selama ini tentang kerudung merah dan serigala tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kerudung merah mengutuk serigala untuk mewujudkan rasa cintanya pada serigala, karena saat itu kerudung merah dan serigala tidak bisa bersatu. Karena itulah kerudung merah mengutuk serigala dan kutukan itu hanya dapat dihilangkan oleh kerudung merah atau keturunannya agar kelak keturunan dari kerudung merah dan serigala bisa bersatu", jelas Hinata

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan itu ?", tanya Sasuke

"Jika Keturunan serigala dan kerudung merah bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta, maka kutukan itu dengan sendirinya akan hilang"

"Kalau begitu aku sudah menghilangkan kutukan itu", perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa ?, kutukan itu hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh kerudung merah dan keturunannya saja"

"Karena itulah aku bilang sudah menghilangkan kutukan itu darimu"

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun..."

"Ya, aku keturunan kerudung merah", Sasuke akhirnya mengungkapkan jati dirinya pada Hinata. Hinata memberi pandangan tidak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak percaya ?, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan padamu", Sasuke yang melihat Hinata masih saja menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapannya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk di pangkuannya, Hinata yang mengerti apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya, dilihat dari gestur tubuh Sasuke yang semakin mempersempit jaraknya, merasa sangatgugup saat ini. Diapun pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan memilih menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Hinata merasakan benda lembut dan terasa kenyal yang bergerak-gerak diatas bibirnya. Sasuke tengah mencium Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan hal ini, secara perlahan muli menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kecupan ringan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Hinata mulai membalas kecupan-kecupan yang Sasuke berikan padanya dengan kecupan yang lain. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya ada rasa nyaman yang menyelubungi keduanya saat ini.

Merasa cukup, Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya pada Hinata. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah sempurna. Gadisnya ini benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Lihat, aku sudah membuktikannya kan ?"

"Bu-bukti apa maksudmu ?", mulai deh nada gagap Hinata kalau dirinya sedang gugup.

"Kau sedang gugup kan saat ini,tapi lihat. Ekor dan telingamu tidak muncul"

Benar juga, seharusnya ekor dan telinga serigalanya akan muncul saat Hinata sedang gugup.

"Bagaimana ?, sekarang kau percaya kan ?"

"I-iya, tapi bagaimana bisa ?, apa Sasuke-kun sejak awal sudah tahu semuanya, kalau ternyata Sasuke-kun keturunan kerudung merah dan tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kutukan itu ?", Hinata kembali bertanya pada Sasuke

"Kalau soal keturunan kerudung merah aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, ibuku pernah mengatakan bahwa kami sekeluarga masih berkerabat dengan kerudung merah. Awalnya aku tidak percaya mendengar itu dan mengira itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur saja, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku mulai percaya semua itu. Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah keturunan tudung merah dan kau adalah keturunan serigala", Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menerawang ke atas mencoba merangkai kata untuk menjelaskannya pada Hinata. Hinata masih dengan setia mendengarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau soal kutukan itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Hanya setelah mendengar kau menceritakan mimpimu tadi aku langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku baru saja menghilangkan kutukan itu darimu", Sasuke kembali menatapke arah Hinata langsung.

"Selain itu tadi saat telinga dan ekormu muncul ketika aku memujimu, iba-tiba ekor itu menghilang ketika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Kau tidak merasakan ekormu yang menghilang saat itu ?", kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya pada Hinata

"Tidak, itu karena ekor dan telinga serigalaku bisa muncul saat aku tengah gugup, tapi kemudian menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa aku tahu", Hinata menggeleng ringan saat mengataknnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang dan kita bisa bersama untuk seterusnya", Sasuke kembali membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengubah posisinya yang masih mendudukan Hinata dipangkuannya.

"Apa sekarang aku bisa ikut denganmu kembali ke desa ?", Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil menanyakan perihal itu pada Sasuke.

"Ya, kita akan terus bersama.", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mantap dan penuh keyakinan. Hinata yang mendengarkan tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tidak pernah sedikit pun Hinata bayangkan dirinya akan berakhir bersama dengan Sasuke jika mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah kita tidak bisa menentukan bagaimana takdir akan membawa kita.

.

Past and Future

.

Sasuke akhirnya membawa Hinata ke desa dan mempertemukannya dengan ayah, ibu serta kakaknya dan memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai calon istrinya. Hinata yang masih terlalu asing dengan suasana seperti itu menjadi gugup dan takut jika keluarga Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya.

Tapi argumennya itu terbantahkan setelah dengan tiba-tiba Hinata mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari ibu Sasuke dan menyeret Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, malah merasa senang karena putranya itu pulang dengan membawa calon menantu yang sangat cantik. Ayah dan kakak Sasuke , Fugaku dan Itachi, hanya geleng-gelng kepala melihat tingkah istri dan ibunya itu.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya Hinata resmi dipersunting Sasuke dan menyandang nama baru sebagai Uchiha Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Walau Hinata dan Sasuke telah menikah, dongeng yang masih terus diceritakan dikalangan penduduk desa tentang Si kerudung merah dan serigala sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Biarlah kisah sebenarnya dari dongeng tersebut menjadi rahasia kecil antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Rahasia kecil yang telah menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan penikahan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : ini pertama kalinya saya ikut SHDL, jadi maaf ya kalau cerintanya gak jelas gini.

Tapi sebelumya saya ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih pada **Eternal Dream Chowz-** senpai yang telah dengan sabar menjawab dan menjelaskan hal yang belum saya pahami saat ingin mengikuti event ini. Terima Kasih senpai.. ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya... ^^

Karena review dari para reader adalah bahan bakar untuk saya agar terus berkarya lebih banyak lagi.

Akhir kata, Salam hangat dari saya untuk para reader sekalian... ^^

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please... ^^


End file.
